Wonderful World redone
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: my computer made an error and cut the story so i apologise - this is the real version of the story Set on New Caprica. Based on one of the flashbacks from season 3 "unfinished business" Laura wants a life on New Caprica, but can Bill provide it?


**Authors Note**

**This one sort of came to me during my History lesson. I should've been listening to the teacher of course, but I found that instead of writing about Mussolini, I was writing this (whoops). **

**I'm not sure about Bill and Laura in this one. To me, they seem out of character, but that might just be me. I couldn't write this any other way though, as their sheer stubbornness wouldn't allow me to. I'd like your thoughts as to whether this is slightly out of character, or COMPLETELY out of character.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this location or this program in general … I do however own this keyboard holds up keyboard making the story itself all mine!**

"_I've got people that want to get off the ship. Move down here."_

"Can't say I blame them. I mean what are you going to do?"

Good question. What _was _he going to do?

Bill hadn't thought about it. He flatly refused to let Tyrol and Cally off the ship, but at this moment in time, he couldn't for the life of him think of the reasons why he rejected their request. Over half the crew had left, moved down on New Caprica. _The Galactica is working with a skeleton crew as it is, it can't afford to lose anymore people, _He reasoned, pulling Laura into a tighter embrace.

He heard a sigh from beside him, and in the dark he could faintly make out a smile playing on Laura's lips. It had been a long time since they had seen eachother, _too _long, and Bill felt at ease holding her in his arms.

She moved her hand, and it rested comfortably on his chest, playing with his uniform buttons. Her head never turned to acknowledge her actions though, and she kept her gaze on the stars above. Bill too looked up into the sky, and shivered faintly. The sky was like that of Caprica. _It isn't _Bill then sternly corrected himself, _this is a whole new place. _

They had settled into a comfortable silence, both breathing slowly. Their contentment of just being near eachother was evident, as they held on to eachother lightly.

"Bill?" Came a muffled voice from his shoulder.

"Mmm?" He enquired, looking down. Her hair was neatly tucked behind her ear as she looked up at him. He could see a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I asked you a question. What's got you so distracted?"

Many options ran though his head, to cover up his thoughts. He settled on telling her the truth though, as he couldn't bring himself to lie, not now, not this very moment.

"You." He replied, his voice steady. The corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, and he inwardly sighed with relief. He hadn't got the signals mixed up. She did want to be there with him.

"Well, keep your head in the game Admiral," She playfully said, resting her head back against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He said earnestly, but there were traces of laughter in his tone, "What did you ask?"

"Well it doesn't matter now … Chief and Cally stopped by today. They looked pretty upset."

Bill cringed, and his grip on Laura tightened subconsciously. She immediately noticed his sudden tense state, and looked enquiringly into his eyes.

"Bill?" He reluctantly met her gaze. Her eyebrow rose knowingly, "You wouldn't happen to know why they looked so miserable, would you?"

He decided that feigning ignorance would not stop the questions. Laura was too smart to fall for that charade.

"They asked for shore leave." He stated, hoping that she would not ask anymore, and go back to their comfortable positions. This hope vanished however, when she kept her eyes on him, her eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

"Why would they be mad at being granted shore leave?"

"Well I would be pretty mad if …. it wasn't granted."

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to berate him. He was met with silence however. Deeming it safe to open his eyes, he saw that Laura had gone back to her usual position at his side. He smiled. Not so long ago, she'd have been gone, and they wouldn't have spoken for a week.

It felt good to know that they were past that. Past the lies, the deceit and the occasional throwing in the brig (he admittedly took the blame for that one).

He was shaken out of his reverie by Laura sighing.

"How long are you going to keep it up Bill?"

Feeling slightly confused, he waited for her to elaborate. Seconds ticked by, and Laura wasn't talking. He wondered if she had fallen asleep, as she barely moved. He moved his own hand from his chest and softly pulled back some of Laura's hair.

She shifted slightly under his hand, and sighed again, this time one of contentment.

"How long are you going to stay up there?"

"Until I am sure that the Cylons aren't going to appear."

"That could be forever Bill." She sounded disappointed. He wanted her to understand him. To understand that he was doing it to protect the fleet, to protect her, to let them all live their lives on New Caprica in relative safety.

"Can you really put a length of time on the ultimate safety of us all?" He asked softly, nestling his cheek in her hair. She breathed in his scent, her eyes closed, and he carried on, "You want protection Laura, I can give you that."

"No Bill," She said forcefully. He felt her eyes open, and she turned around in his embrace, so she was looking directly into his eyes, "I want a life. I want a cabin where the plants I told you about grow. I want to be able to go down to the lake and take a swim. I want a life that I can be proud of, not live out of a tent. I want all that, and what it entails," She fell back down against him, breathing heavily. He decided to stay silent, wrapping his arms more securely around her, "I want that kind of life Bill. And what hurts the most is that I can't have it."

"Why not?" He asked, thoroughly confused. She could have all that if she wanted. It's not as if Baltar could pass some kind of law against it. _Not if he wanted the protection of this fleet, _He thought smugly.

"Because I can't imagine that life …." She breathed in, as if considering whether to say what was on her mind. His curious gaze seemed to harden her resolve, and she finished her sentence, "….. If you're not the one I come home to everyday."

He was touched by her announcement. If he wasn't Admiral, he'd have long ago started a relationship with the woman beside him. Titles had torn them apart and kept them at distance, even in the closest of times. He could do nothing more indicative than a chaste kiss, and that was only on special occasions. But now, now there was nothing stopping them from pursuing a relationship. Today he had came down to see Baltar's groundbreaking ceremony and depart for the ship again, but instead he found himself laying beside the former president, pondering their future.

"Laura-" He spoke tenderly, moving his hand through her hair. She interrupted him however, her voice never wavering,

"I know there's no chance of that Bill, and I know that this _planet_," She grimaced as if swallowing something vile, "is far from a paradise, but I hope sometimes, Gods Bill, I hope that maybe there's more to this settlement than just existing. I want to _live._"

He didn't know how to reason with that. Instead, he placed his hand gently under her chin and pulled her face up to his. He delicately kissed her on the lips. It was a small kiss, but it spoke volumes. He pulled away slowly, and opened his eyes. Laura was smiling gently at him, her eyes alight with affection.

She settled back down at his shoulder, but he noticed that she had somehow gotten closer to him, if that was at all possible.

"There's always hope Laura." He said softly, stroking her arm with his hand. Goosebumps appeared on her arm.

"No there isn't Bill," Her words stung him, but her face and relaxed expression told him that she didn't mean it as an insult, "Baltar got rid of that long ago on this planet."

"We'll have that life Laura," He assured her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, "And when that happens, not even frakkin' president Baltar will be able to take it away from us. But until then, we'll have this night, to help us keep faith."

"So say we all Bill, so say we all."


End file.
